dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Special 2015
Drama Special is an anthology series that features different stories, cast members and production teams each week. Details *'Title:' 드라마 스페셜 단막 2015 / Deurama Seupesyeol Danmak 2015 (Drama Special 2015) *'Episodes:' 15 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Mar-13 to 2015-Nov-28 *'Air time:' Friday 21:30 (spring season), Friday 22:50 (summer season), or Saturday 23:50 (autumn season) Stay Still *'Title:' 가만히 있으라 / Gamanhi Isseura *'Also known as:' Don't Do Anything *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 2 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Mar-13 (2 episodes continuously) ;Synopsis Chansu is a single father detective who is raising a daughter. However, his daughter is found dead one day and Junsik, the boy he trusts most in this world is the main suspect. What will Chansu do in this situation? --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Moon Shik as Park Chan Soo (47) *Lee Joo Seung as Lee Joon Shik (20) *Chae Bin as Park Da Mi (17) *Park Gun Tae as Song Min Hyuk (18) *Jo Duk Hyun as Song Young Han (49) *Ki Joo Bong as Kim Jong Sub (61) *Kim Min Sang as Lee Seung Hwan (45) *Heo Joon Suk as Jang Ki Woong (33) *Lee Chul Min as boss *Park Sun Woo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jong Yun *'Screenwriter:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Wind Blows to the Hope *'Title:' 바람은 소망하는 곳으로 분다 / Barameun Somanghaneun Goseuro Bunda *'Also known as:' The Wind Blows Where Your Heart Is *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 2 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Mar-20 (2 episodes continuously) ;Synopsis In 1979, a bus containing criminals resulted in the prisoners escaping. 3 prisoners and Mutaguchi's treasures disappeared. What happened to these men and the treasure? In 2015, 36 years after the prisoner escape, Detective Jo Seonggi is still on the case. His junior Yang Gubyeong notices that the case is unusual and begins the investigation. What is the truth behind the 36-year-old case? --''KBS World'' ;Cast ;Police Officers *Kim Young Chul as Jo Sung Ki **Im Yoon Ho as young Jo Sung Ki *Yoo Dae Joon (유대준) as Yang Goo Byung *Choi Sung Won as detective Kang ;Jail-breaker & People in Jail *Lee Won Jong as Yoo Jae Man *Seo Hyun Chul as Moon Jong Dae *Lee Young Hoon (이영훈) as Bang Dae Shik *Jung Jin as Park Dong Pal *Im Hyun Sung as Han Sang Goo *Kim Ki Chun *Park Gil Soo *?? as boss Chun (30s) ;Others *Lee Kyu Sub *Ri Min ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Yong Soo *'Screenwriter:' Hong Soon Mok (홍순목) ;Recognitions *'2016 49th Annual WorldFest-Houston International Film Festival:' Platinum Remi (Feature Made for Television/Cable) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1) Hair Day *'Title:' 머리심는 날 / Meorisimneun Nal *'Also known as:' Hair Transplant Day *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 2 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Mar-27 (2 episodes continuously) ;Synopsis Byeon Inbeom is unemployed and he's suffering from hair loss even though he's only in his 20s. He really wants to get a hair transplant believing that having hair will solve everything. One day, while he was getting dumped by his girlfriend Hwawon, money that will achieve his dream begins to fall from the sky. --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Choi Tae Hwan as Byun In Bum (27) *Ha Eun Sul (하은설) as Bong Hwa Won (25) *Jang Sung Bum as Park Ki Ho (18) *Lee Han Wie as Bong Chang Hoon (50s) *Yoon Ye Hee as Lee Mi Sook (50s) *Ji Dae Han as Park Min Geun (40s) *Lee Kan Hee as Yoo Young Mi (40s) ;Production Credits *'Director:' Yoo Jong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Baek Eun Kyung (백은경) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Funny Woman *'Title:' 웃기는 여자 / Utgineun Yeoja *'Also known as:' A Funny Girl *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 2 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Apr-03 (2 episodes continuously) ;Synopsis Ko Eunhui has been a comedian since 2010, but nobody recognizes her. She thinks that her long years of being unknown is because she's just a Plain Jane. So she decides to make a change. But after she meets Judge Oh Jeongu, things don't go the way she wants but just get worse. --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Moon Ji In as Go Eun Hee (28) *Kim Ji Hoon as Oh Jung Woo (34) *Lee Do Yun as Yang Yang Hee (28) *Hong Yoon Hwa as Oh Dal Sook (28) *Im Do Yoon as Yoon Mi Ra (28) *Jung Yoon Min (정윤민) as Byun Bum Joon (34) *Son Sung Yoon as Nam Ah Young (34) ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Hyung Suk *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Min (이정민) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site What is the Ghost Doing? *'Title:' 귀신은 뭐하나 / Gwisineun mwohana *'Also known as:' What is the Ghost Up To? *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Jul-31 ;Synopsis Cheondong got dumped by his first love Murim 8 years ago. He's on the verge of getting sick of his boring life when Murim appears in front of him as a ghost. Even before he could accept Murim's death, Murim asks him for a favor. It's to find her boyfriend. Cheondong gets angry at first but he ends up looking for her boyfriend... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Lee Joon as Goo Chun Dong *Jo Soo Hyang as Cha Moo Rim *Oh Sang Jin as Seo Joon Hyuk *Lee Yong Nyuh as Bu Ddeul *Yang Jo Ah (양조아) as Eui Joo *So Hee Jung *Joey Albright *Ryu Tae Ho ;Production Credits *'Director:' Cha Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Red Moon *'Title:' 붉은달 / Bulgeundal *'Also known as:' Crimson Moon *'Genre:' Horror, historical *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Aug-07 ;Synopsis Crown Prince Sado gets sent to Jeoseungjeon where Gyeongjong the Great and Jang Huibin used to reside due to his father Yeongjo's political ambition. One day, a dead body of an eunuch gets thrown in Crown Prince Sado's room. Crown Prince Sado and Princess Hwawan try to find the culprit but things get more mysterious. Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, the mother of Crown Prince Sado visits Jeoseungjeon to check on her son and happens to witness a big secret... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Kim Dae Myung as Crown Prince Lee Sun *Lee Hang Na as Lady Seonhui *Park So Dam as Princess Hwa Wan *Park Ha Na as Lady Hye Kyung *Kim Myung Gon (김명곤) as King Young Jo *Jo Mi Ryung as mid-age woman *Ahn Ji Hyun as Hee Jung *Kim Jong Hyun (김종현) as Kwang Hyun *Kim Hyun Bin *Jung Dong Kyu ;Production Credits *'Director:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Young Suk (유영석) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Live Shock *'Title:' 라이브 쇼크 / Laibeu Syokeu *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Aug-14 ;Synopsis Eunbeom lives in a small house with his sister Eunbyeol. Actually, he's the operator of a website called "God of Part-time Jobs" with 500,000 people signed up for it. One day, Eunbeom gets a call to be a guest for the live TV show "Friday Debate" and he decides to go there for some money. With several more people as guests including congressman, the show starts. Then all of a sudden, they hear a mysterious voice saying if they stop the show, he'll kill the hostages... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Baek Sung Hyun as Eun Bum *Kim Ji Young as Eun Byul *Yeo Min Joo as Soo Hyun *Jang Se Hyun as Sung Woo *Kim Jong Soo as MC *Lee Seung Hyung as Jun Jong Soo *Kim Tae Han as PD *Jung Dong Kyu ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Dong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Kim Mi Jung, Kim Hyo Jin (김효진) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Finding Argenta *'Title:' 알젠타를 찾아서 / Aljentaleul Chajaseo *'Also known as:' In Search of Argenta *'Genre:' Sports *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Aug-21 ;Synopsis Seunghui is a pole vault athlete at Daehan College of Physical Education. She had amazing records in the past but she's now suffering from a slump. She even tries to do drugs because she can't jump as good as she did in the past due to her knee problem. She was having a hard time until someone comes to Korea help her. It's Kang Jina, a track-and-field star who was famous worldwide. Kang Jina become Seunghui's coach and they have their special 50-day training together. --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Lee Soo Kyung as Nam Seung Hee *Kim Hee Jung as Kang Jin Ah *Hwang Se Ohn (황세온) as Choi Na Ri *Lee Jae Yong as Nam Gi Suk *Lee Hyun Kyung as Park Min Hye *Choi Woong as Lee Joon Tae *Kim Min Sang as Dr. Bae ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Min Jae (이민재) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Brothers' Summer *'Title:' 그 형제의 여름 / Geu Hyeongjeui Yeoleum *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Aug-28 ;Synopsis It's 1992 in Busan. Donggil is a crazy fan of Seo Taiji and he lives with his dad Gukjin, his younger brother Yeonggil who's half-black, half-Korean. A year ago, Donggil found out that Gukjin isn't his real father. And due to Gukjin's different treatment of him from Yeonggil, he decides to leave the house. But he's just 11 years old. He can't just leave his house. He decides to become Seo Taiji's apprentice and seeks a way to earn money for transportation. Then he finds out that a dance contest with $1,000 prize is going to happen and plans to participate in it with Hyungmo and his gang. --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Choi Kwon Soo as Choi Dong Gil *Park Isaiah (박이사야) as Choi Young Gil *Yoo Oh Sung as Choi Gook Jin *Ahn Mi Na as Sook Ja *Jo Jung Chi as Hyun Chul *Kim Soo Yun (김수연) as So Jung *Jung Won (정원) as Hyung Mo *Im Tae Hwan (임태환) as In Chul *Baek Shi Ohn (백시온) Jae Sung *Heo In Young as teacher ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jung Mi *'Screenwriter:' Jung Ji Eun ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Fake Family *'Title:' 짝퉁 패밀리 / Jjaktung Paemilli *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Oct-24 ;Synopsis 36-year-old miss Eun-soo works at a dentist during the day and works part time in the evenings to take care of her family and debt. Her wish is to live for herself and away from her family for just a year. Now that the loans have almost been paid back, it's time for her to put her long-time plan into action. However, something unexpected happens and the time for her to be away from her family is postponed... --''Hancinema'' ;Cast *Lee Ha Na as Kim Eun Soo *Lee Hak Joo as Lee Min Soo *Kim Won Hae as Lee Myung Gook *Park Jong Hwan (박종환) as Han Young Jin *Gil Hae Yun as Cha Song Ja ;Production Credits *'Director:' Ahn Joon Yong *'Screenwriter:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Trains Don't Stop at Noryangjin Station *'Title:' 노량진역에는 기차가 서지 않는다 / Noryangjinyeogeneun Gichaga Seoji Anneunda *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Oct-31 ;Synopsis If he'd gotten one point more, he would've escaped Noryangjin and gone to a paradise. Huijun failed the Level 7 Civil Servant Test because he was one point short. Yuha, a former gymnast, came into Huijun's uneventful and even boring life. While spending time with Yuha, he couldn't concentrate on studying, and his routine started collapsing... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Bong Tae Kyu as Mo Hee Joon *Ha Seung Ri as Jang Yoo Ha *Kim Jung Woon as Kim Yoon Chul *Han Sung Shik (한성식) *Jung Jin Gak as Hee Joon's father *Sung Byung Sook as Hee Joon's mother ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jae Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Yang Gi (김양기) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Strange Fairy Tale *'Title:' 낯선 동화 / Natseon Donghwa *'Also known as:' Unfamiliar Story *'Genre:' Family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-07 ;Synopsis The story of a character, who is the breadwinner of a family instead of a thoughtless father, seeking happiness in a tough world. --''Hancinema'' ;Cast *Kim Jung Tae as Sang Goo *Jung Yoon Suk as Soo Bong *Gil Jung Woo as Jae Bong *Jung Hee Tae as Gi Poong *Park Min Soo as Young Bae *Yoo Joon Hong as Woo Shik *Ji Soo Won as Ma Ri ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Shin Soo Rim (신수림) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Secret *'Title:' 비밀 / Bimil *'Genre:' Mystery, crime, relationship *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-14 ;Synopsis A male in his 50s is found dead in a redevelopment area. Based on the way how cruelly he was murdered, police strongly suspect that it must be a hatred crime committed by one of the victim’s acquaintances. They arrest the victim’s young Vietnamese wife Thien as a suspect. As she is young and not fluent in Korean, police assume she should confess easily. However, the suspect speaks in fluent Korean that she will exercise the right of silence. --''Hancinema'' ;Cast *Seo Eun Ah as Nguyen Thuy Thien *Kim Tae Han as Kim Chul Joo *Heo Ji Won as Han Jae Min *Jo Hee Bong as Detective Park *Son Young Soon ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jun Woo Sung *'Screenwriter:' Cha Yun Joo (차연주) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Avici *'Title:' 아비 / Abi *'Also known as:' Pa *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-21 ;Synopsis This is a story about a monster who was created by love. Her daughter went to a fine university and her son's going to an elite high school. She's also working as an education consultant for rich kids. One day, she killed a man. Seonwoo, her son, saw his mother covered in blood and tried to cover up his mom's murder... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Shin Eun Jung as Min Ji Hye *Kwak Dong Yun as Ji Sun Woo *Go Bo Kyul as Shin Yoo Kyung *Kim Kyu Chul as Shin Gi Chul *Ban Min Jung as Director Kong *Choi Joon Yong as Park Tae Man ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Shin Il *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Jung Hee ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Contract Man *'Title:' 계약의 사내 / Gyeyagui Sanae *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2015-Nov-28 ;Synopsis In 2025, every single piece of information on you is gathered and that information is used to control you. Kim Jinseong, whose job is to follow people around and gather information on them, was ordered to watch Seong Suyeong, a nurse. To watch her closely, he entered the Special Needs Home as a janitor... --''KBS World'' ;Cast *Choi Myung Gil as Sung Soo Young *Oh Jung Se as Kim Jin Sung *Oh Ui Shik as Choi Do Suk *Park Hye Jin (박혜진) as Yang Suk Gi *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Lee Jin Woo *Park Ji Ah (박지아) as In Ja *Lee Hoon Jin (이훈진) as Dae Hyung *Nam Moon Chul ;Production Credits *'Director:' Im Se Joon *'Screenwriter:' Im Ye Jin ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Period Category:Melodrama Category:Crime Category:Mystery